


Laddies

by fadedink



Series: Lazy Hazy Summer Daze [1]
Category: Game of Thrones RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean might kill them if they don't kill him first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laddies

**Author's Note:**

> [Lazy Hazy Summer Daze](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/701573.html) #2 for [**starrwisher**](http://starrwisher.livejournal.com/profile) because I've been waiting for her to request this one. ;)

Sean knew it would be a bad idea to introduce Orlando and Kit. He _knew_ it. Yet he'd gone and introduced the lads anyway. One day he'd learn, but it wasn't going to help him now.

After circling each other for a few hours, the two of them had come to some sort of agreement. What that agreement was, Sean wasn't exactly sure, and he was a more than a little afraid to ask. And now they were partners in crime. Sean was convinced that this was partial payback for all the torture he'd helped Viggo dish out a decade ago in New Zealand.

Orlando, it seemed, was willing to forgive, but he'd never forgotten.

The boy had a mind like a steel trap when it came to things like that. And a devious streak as wide as the Pacific when it came to revenge. Kit, the cheeky bastard, was almost as bad and embraced Orlando's dark side with a glee that was, frankly, a little disturbing.

 _Viggo_ levels of disturbing, and Sean wondered how this had become his life.

Bit skittish there, Orlando had teased one afternoon, slipping into the booth beside Sean where he sat nursing his pint. But it was only when Kit had slid in on his other side that Sean had really jumped.

Startled me is all had been his explanation. He knew it hadn't worked when they just looked at each other past him, eyebrows raised, and then slowly grinned.

Sean knew those grins. He knew Orlando's better than Kit's, but still... Those grins never boded well for him physically _or_ mentally. But he'd forced himself to sit still as he sipped his ale and smoked another cigarette. Inside, though, he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

It wouldn't be long in coming, not if his past experiences were anything to go by because Orlando (God love the boy) was _not_ a patient person. A fact which had worked in Sean's favor more than once.

Of course, that was before Orlando had met Kit. Now, though... Sean just might kill them both.

Provided they didn't kill him first.


End file.
